Upsetting Circumstances
by Gabriel King
Summary: A strange being enters a bartenders life, placing her in the middle of galatic affairs that could end with a friendship or breakout into war without end.


A steady flow of customers left the tiny asymmetrical bar. They left the synthetic wood counter, empty glasses glowing in the low lighting. They lifted themselves from the luxurious cushioned booths that formed semicircles around heavy wooden tables. They turned away from the holo-projector levitating at the far end of the bar featuring the end of a news report. The smiling faces began to fade, slowly replaced by a flourish of images advertising some new colony world. They all left, leaving the bartender to clean up. She slowly began going around gathering glasses and returning to the counter to clean them. The plainly clad worker went around with a bottle of cleansing fluid and a rag, wiping clean the delicate tables until their surfaces gleamed once more. Only her soft whistling and the holo-projector produced any noise. Finishing with the tables the bartender returned to the counter and began dusting the many shelves overflowing with bottles. There was a wide assortment of liquors, coming in every color and taste. But not only liquors were present, no, there was a wider array of fluids decorating the shelves containing everything from vinegar to motor oil. The lamps integrated within the shelves shined softly onto the assortment of bottles, giving them an almost heavenly glow.

_Yes…_

The bartender snapped her head up and stopped mid-swipe. Placing the rag on the counter she turned around achingly slow. Her eyes scanned over the bar, from table to table, searching for whatever had made the noise. After standing pointlessly still for awhile she returned to dusting the bottles, unsure if she had really heard anything at all.

_Yes…_

Snapping around she accidentally turned over a case of Slyan cabernet. Ignoring the unbroken bottle she moved closer to the wooden counter.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Yes…_

Muting the holo-projector she moved out from behind the counter with slow deliberate steps. She looked around once more, searching every booth and chair for an occupant she had not previously seen.

"Where are you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy fragment rise from within a booth next to the holo-projector. A hand she guessed. Moving towards it she cocked her head to one side, hoping to catch a more defining glimpse of whoever, or whatever, it was sitting there.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little louder, her courage returning.

_Quiet!_

Startled by the voices power, she stopped between it and the holo-projector, effectively shadowing its face. Not that it would have made much of a difference. From what she could tell the strange customer was wearing a long drooping hood, suggesting that he or she was either a turian or a quarian.

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

_You will._

The bluntness of the reply surprised her.

"I asked if I could help you. I never said that I would."

_Regardless Paige… You will._

Now she was more than a little afraid. Whatever it was sitting there it knew her name and where she worked. Gingerly she took a step back.

_Where are you going Paige?_

The blood began to turn frigid in her veins. She entertained the thought of activating the silent alarm.

"I'uh… I…"

_Well if you would prefer to discuss this at the bar I have no objections._

"Ya… sure…"

Inconspicuously she turned around and headed back behind the counter, fearful that whatever it was behind her would spring as soon as she let her guard down.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked nonchalantly.

_No thank you. I am quite alright._

Paige took note of the loud clack her visitor made each time it took a step. She found it curious. So heavy she could feel it through the floor, like a boot, yet it sounded more like the click of talons. Deciding that she needed a drink, Paige began bringing together a small assortment of ingredients while her visitor took a seat in front of her, the hooded visage turned away. Grabbing a shaker from beneath the counter, she felt around for the silent alarm. The blood drained from her face once she found it, or rather what was left of it. Small delicate wires scraped against her thin fingers, the activation switch completely missing. Abandoning the idea of help, she returned to her drink, the prospect of which suddenly became morbid to her, like a last request.

"So you're her for help… what kind exactly?"

_A place to stay for a while… gather a few things…_

Finished with the shaker Paige poured it into a long tall glass, then absentmindedly tossed it into the sink.

"Why me? All I have is a dingy little apartment."

The figure laughed heartily.

_I am not after your assets! Rather, I am after your fathers…_

"My fathers…" she repeated.

Her father was perhaps one of the richest humans aboard the citadel, feasting on the fruits of his struggles. He had wisely invested in many business throughout his life and produced his own. Synthetic Insights Ltd. was his crowning achievement, providing him with all that a man could want.

"So you need me to get to him."

_Ahhh… you are a fast one._

Downing the drink in one gulp she leaned back.

"So… when do we leave?"

The concealed figure turned slightly towards her. Paige could just imagine the grin on its face.

_Now._


End file.
